


I Want You To Be My Last

by shellygurumi



Category: TharnType the Series (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romance, SO SO IN LOVE, TharnType Special Episode, Type's mom and dad, Visiting home, Visiting the parents, two boys in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:02:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22553713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shellygurumi/pseuds/shellygurumi
Summary: Tharn and Type have been together for a little over four years now and on a visit to Type's home, Tharn still tries to make Type's dad approve of him. It will be important, because he has a special surprise for Type while they are on their trip.(Takes place after the end of the Special Episode #13, on the trip home Type's dad requests over the phone.)
Relationships: Tharn Kirigun/Type (TharnType)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 557





	I Want You To Be My Last

**Author's Note:**

> I watched the Special Episode twice today and I couldn't be happier with the sweet, softness in it. I wanted to write this after I finished it the second time, and then I saw the [very rude Mew Gulf Fan Meet wedding ad](https://shellygurumi.tumblr.com/post/190634479649). Honestly, how could I not write a proposal fic after watching them act out getting married??

“Dad wants me to go home,” Type said, leaning his head against Tharn’s shoulder. His voice was soft and apologetic. He knew Tharn didn’t like visiting Type’s family, because his dad was so mean to him.

Tharn drew in a deep breath and sighed it out slowly. He tipped his head to rest against Type’s. “Do we have to go?”

“Mom wants to see you,” Type tried a different avenue. “She said she’s been working on Dad.”

Tharn scoffed a laugh. “Think she made any headway?” 

Type lifted his head carefully, looking into Tharn’s eyes. “Only one way to find out.” 

“You’re trying to trick me,” Tharn bumped his nose against Type’s and couldn’t help smiling a little.

“Is it working?” 

“Fine,” Tharn rolled his eyes and sighed again. “We can go... But when we get back, you have to go visit Mom and Dad here, and P’Thorn and Princess.”

“Deal.” Type leaned in and kissed Tharn’s forehead, then cheek, then lips. That always worked, a kiss on the lips. 

Tharn easily lifted a hand to cup Type’s cheek and soon moved to deepen the kiss, pushing him back onto the bed. 

“Trying to have sex with me again?” Type asked, looking up into Tharn’s face. 

“Can you blame me? You’re so beautiful.” He nuzzled Type’s face, smiling all the way.

Type laughed and then Tharn started kissing his neck, a sure way to shut him up. Type closed his eyes and tipped his head back and just let Tharn have his way. 

They arrived at the resort early in the morning. Type’s dad wasn’t waiting at the dock for them, which he hadn’t done since Type started bringing Tharn home. Which, of course, was every time he visited. They always came together when Type visited home now. 

Type’s mom was the first to greet them when they walked in the door, immediately pulling both of them into a warm hug. 

“My boys! My two beautiful sons!” She gushed, kissing each one on the cheek before pulling back. She turned to look at Tharn and whispered conspiratorially, “I made some food for you and hid it from Dad, so he can’t force you to eat anything too spicy.” 

Tharn grinned at her, “Mom is the best!” He waied. “Thank you.”

“Of course,” she winked at him, then turned to Type. “Dad is out fishing with a neighbor, he should be home soon. Go ahead and put your things away.” She shooed them off to their room where Tharn could relax for a little while.

In the safety of Type’s childhood bedroom, Tharn dropped their bags on the bed and then sat down. Type moved to stand between Tharn’s legs and draped his arms on the other man’s shoulders. Tharn held Type’s hips and leaned his head forward to rest against Type’s chest. “At least Mom will feed me.”

Type laughed and began stroking his fingers through Tharn’s hair. “Mom loves you.”

“Because I’m handsome.”

Type laughed again, “Because you’re polite, and you love me, and I’m better behaved because of you. And you bought her a really nice birthday gift.”

Tharn looked up at Type’s face, his cheek now pressed to Type’s stomach. “She’s still worried Dad will force me to eat spicy food. I don’t think much has changed with him...”

“Don’t worry about Dad... Whether he accepts you or not, you will always be mine. And I will always be yours.”

It was one of those sweet, rare moments when Type said something so romantic that made Tharn’s heart feel light. Actually, it was always a consolation that however mean Type’s dad was to Tharn, Type seemed to make up for it by saying sweeter and more romantic things.

“How do you make me fall in love with you over and over again, even when we’ve been together for so long?” Tharn looked up at Type with wide, amazed eyes.

Type rolled his eyes, “I just said what you already know.” 

“I like to hear you say it, anyway.” 

“Yeah, well...” Type didn’t have a comeback. He wasn’t really annoyed, anyway. Leaning down, he pressed a kiss to Tharn’s forehead. “I’m going to take a shower. I feel gross after traveling.”

“Want me to help you?” Tharn grinned in a way Type knew meant he was feeling horny.

“Dream on,” Type spit the words at Tharn, then pulled away. He was planning to shower alone. Tharn pouted, but decided to just set about putting their things away while Type showered.

As expected, Type’s dad was his usual grumpy self, saying and doing mean things to Tharn as he always did. Type’s mom, however, was more and more effective in stopping him. He pitched a fit that she fed Tharn with non-spicy foods, but didn’t stop him from being able to eat it. He just complained the whole time, which Type insisted was progress. After dinner, the boys helped clean up before Mom shooed them away and Type took Tharn’s hand and dragged him outside.

The sun was just starting to set and the night air was cool without being cold. Even outside, where people could see them, Type kept his hand entwined with Tharn’s and started walking along the beach. 

“You want to take a walk?” Tharn asked as they got further and further from the resort.

“Yeah, it’s peaceful.” Type said, swaying their hands between them. Tharn nodded and let a comfortable silence draw between them. He slipped his free hand into his pocket and watched the waves lap at the shore and the stars shine above.

Off in the distance was the sound of tourists partying, but the longer they walked, the further the sounds got. The sound of the water took over, a soothing whooshing and soft crashing, the fizzle of the surf bubbles popping. 

“Did you do this a lot when you lived at home?” Tharn asked, his voice soft, as if he might ruin the moment.

“Mm...” Type nodded. “I miss it sometimes. The city is so loud... and bright. You can’t see as many stars.”

“Kom said you’ve become a city boy,” Tharn said, looking at Type’s face, studying the peaceful expression he wore. “But you’re still a Southerner at heart.”

Type smiled and shrugged, “I guess I’m a bit of both, huh? Think we can make a Southerner out of you?” 

Tharn scoffed and shook his head, “If Dad has anything to say about it... Maybe I’ll learn to eat Southern food.” 

“He likes you... you know?” Type squeezed Tharn’s hand and Tharn was dumbfounded.

“What are you talking about?” 

“He’s softening. I know it’s hard to tell, but...” Type looked over at Tharn and smirked. “You know how I am. He’s like that.” 

“Soooo...” Tharn started to smile, “When he tries to feed me spicy food... You’re saying it’s like when you call me asshole?”

Type tipped his head to the side and considered that comparison. “I think it is.” 

Tharn laughed and shook his head, “You two have to be so difficult. How did Mom put up with you?”

“We’re sweet to her, of course. She’s Mom.” 

Tharn leaned in and pouted at Type, “Why can’t you two be sweet to me?”

“Because you’re a man.” Type grinned, his expression teasing. 

“Aww... but you’re a man and I’m sweet to you.” 

“That’s you,” Type shrugged. “Dad and I are different.” 

“Hmph... At least Mom is on my side.” 

Type bumped his shoulder into Tharn’s, “I’m on your side.”

Tharn dropped Type’s hand in exchange for wrapping an arm around his boyfriend’s shoulder. “Type... Can we go to your special place?”

“Think I’ll take you up there just because you ask?” Type put an arm around Tharn’s waist.

“I think you will because you love me.” 

“Yeah... Okay.” Type squeezed Tharn’s waist and changed their direction. 

There was a place that Type loved, the place he would go to when he wanted to get away from everything and everyone. It was his own private spot, looking out over the beach, where no one else ever knew how to get to. He discovered it when he was a kid and wanted to get away from reporters and neighbors and people who talked about him. He went there when he wanted to cry or shout or just find a bit of peace. When he got older, Type started going there just to think, to relax, to sort out his feelings or just because.

Tharn was the only person Type had ever brought to this spot. Even his mom and dad had never been there before. Kom had never been there before. No one had ever been invited before and no one else ever would be. It was now his spot and Tharn’s and no one else’s. They came here every time they visited, usually when Tharn was feeling especially beaten down by Type’s dad and needed consoling or recharging.

It was rare for Tharn to ask to go so early in their trip, but Type didn’t question it. The weather was nice, the night was beautiful, the stars were out and Type was happy to take the peaceful moment with his boyfriend. Regardless of how much a fight he put up, Type was unequivocally in love with Tharn and really would do anything for him. Sometimes it took a lot of coaxing, but he would always give in. This was one of those things that didn’t take any coaxing.

Once they reached the hillside looking over the sea, Type stepped away from Tharn and stood in the moon and starlight, staring out over the water. He drew in a deep breath, raised his arms and stretched up towards the sky. Type dropped his arms as he let out the breath and felt like the weight of the world just vanished, nothing mattered when he was here. 

Tharn was standing a little behind Type, watching his beloved relax. He loved the way Type looked when he was home. All the struggles with Type’s dad was worth it when he got to see Type like this, so unguarded and relaxed. When Type looked back over his shoulder at Tharn, he smiled that sweet, warm smile that melted Tharn’s heart. 

“Type...” Tharn said softly and Type began turning to face Tharn.

He stepped forward, closing the distance between them and took both of Type’s hands in his own. They stood facing one another, holding hands, with the beach to their side and Tharn’s heart was beating so hard in his chest.

Type’s face was open and honest and so sweet. There was no mask, no need to put up a front, he was simply Type, the way Tharn always saw him in private, when he didn’t need to hide. 

“I love you, Type.” Tharn started, squeezing his boyfriend’s hands gently. 

Something sweet lit in Type’s eyes and he smiled. “You want me to say it, too?” 

Tharn laughed a soundless laugh and nodded easily.

Type moved one step closer and squeezed Tharn’s hand in return. “I love you, Tharn.” 

Those words could do so much to Tharn, fill him with love and courage and strength and happiness. Every time he heard Type confess his love, it lifted Tharn up, made him feel invincible.

“You know the song I wrote for you? Hold Me Tight?” Tharn rubbed his thumbs over the back of Type’s hands. 

Type smiled and nodded slowly, “Please never let go of my hand...” He sang the words softly, not having the same confidence in singing that Tharn had, but if Tharn was asked, he would always say Type had a beautiful voice. Type wouldn’t believe it, but Tharn did.

“Yeah...”

“How could I forget it?” Type laughed sweetly. He, of course, practically memorized it. He made Tharn sing it for him when he was feeling especially romantic. It was his favorite song Tharn ever performed. It was their song.

“Type...” Tharn looked down at their hands, then back up to his love’s eyes. He didn’t sing, he spoke, “I want you to be my last... The person I share every single breath with.” 

He had heard those words so many times before, but they were always sung. Tharn speaking them now, for some reason, made Type’s heart beat differently. His breath felt short. He swallowed and looked into Tharn’s eyes. 

“Tharn...”

Lowering down to one knee, Tharn looked up at Type and released one of his hands to reach into his pocket. He pulled a box out, carefully opened it, and presented it to Type. “Will you be my last? Will you never let go of my hand? Type... Will you marry me?” 

Type felt like he couldn’t breathe. His jaw dropped, he started at Tharn in disbelief. He had lost all ability to speak, stunned into silence.

Tharn worried for a moment and his brows drew together. “Type?”

Type dropped to his knees and threw his arms around Tharn’s shoulders, hugging him tightly. “Yes,” his voice was hoarse as he spoke, and thick with emotion. He practically clung to Tharn and the force of the hug nearly knocked the larger man over. “Yes, yes, yes.”

Tharn smiled and wound his arms securely around Type’s body, hugging him tightly, never wanting to let go. Type’s hands were clinging to the back of Tharn’s shirt, his arm squeezing tightly. Tharn wasn’t sure he would ever let go, but he wasn’t going to do a single thing to break that hug. 

It might have been a full minute or longer before Type finally loosened his grip and pulled back, breathing shakily. He looked into Tharn’s face, as if looking for confirmation. “You said it. You can’t take it back.”

Tharn couldn’t help but laugh, “You think I would?” He stroked a hand over Type’s cheek and brushed his thumb beneath his eye, surprised to find that there were tears there. Type almost never cried and Tharn hadn’t expected his boyfriend to be so overwhelmed by emotion. “Do you want your ring?” 

Pulling back a little more, Type laughed and looked at the box Tharn was still holding. He plucked the simple but beautiful platinum wedding band from the box and looked at it. Watery eyes lifted back to Tharn’s face, full of wonder. Tharn pocketed the now empty box, then took the ring from Type and then lifted his left hand. He slowly slid the ring onto his third finger, right into place. It fit. It was perfect. 

Type lifted his hand and stared at the ring on his finger for a long moment, before lifting his eyes to Tharn. He still looked blown away. Smiling, he turned his hand to show off the ring to Tharn, as if he hadn’t been staring at it the whole time. 

“Do you like it?” Tharn asked, his smile so broad his face almost hurt.

“I do.” Type nodded.

“Ohh, you’re supposed to say that later, at the ceremony,” Tharn teased.

Type laughed and shook his head, “Keep teasing me, maybe I won’t say it.” 

Tharn grimaced, “You would break my heart like that?” 

“Come on,” Type kissed Tharn’s cheek and sang, “I would never, ever hurt you, do you hear me, my love?” 

With those words, Tharn was over the moon. He quickly wound his arms around Type’s waist and stood, bringing his fiance with him. He lifted Type up and spun him around. The smaller man could do nothing but hug Tharn around the shoulders and laugh. 

Still held up off his feet, Type leaned down and kissed Tharn. Mid-way through the kiss, Tharn lowered Type back down onto his feet, but their bodies remained pressed close together. They kissed beneath the moonlight, to the song of the waves crashing on the beach, with such love in their hearts that they might burst. 

Finally breaking the kiss, after several smaller trailing kisses, they pulled back to look into each other’s smiling faces. 

“So...” Tharn grinned, “Should we go tell Mom and Dad?” 

Type smiled, but shook his head, “Not yet.”

That answer surprised Tharn, and made him frown. “Why not?”

“Hey, don’t get all sad on me,” Type pressed a quick kiss to Tharn’s lips. “I want to buy you a ring first. Claim you as mine, then tell Dad this is my decision and he can’t change my mind.” 

“Ahh... Are you mad I proposed first?” Tharn laced his fingers together and held them behind Type’s lower back. Likewise, Type’s fingers were also laced together, but resting just behind Tharn’s neck.

“No...” He shook his head. “You always make the first move, of course you would propose first. But maybe... we tell dad you’re my husband and I’m your husband. Neither of us is the wife. How can he fight that?” 

Tharn pursed his lips thoughtfully and nodded. “Think it will work?” 

Type tipped his head and shrugged. “I don’t know. Worth a try, I guess. But whether it works or not... I’m still going to marry you.” 

The smile that blossomed over Tharn’s face made Type smile back at him. “Yeah.?”

“I want you to be my last, too.” Type tightened his hold on Tharn, bringing them closer and kissing him once more. Tharn happily obliged, kissing him right back. 

Eventually, Type’s dad would come to terms that he had two sons and no daughter. He would keep being grumpy about it, but more and more those grumpy statements would just be code for his actual feelings. He knew Tharn made Type happy and would take care of him, protect him, and support him. He just couldn’t admit he liked Tharn or their relationship. Type’s mom, on the other hand, was on cloud nine, ready to welcome Tharn into the family. She did bring up the ten million baht dowry once or twice, though. Neither Tharn nor Type were truly sure if she was joking or not, but Tharn said he might need to pull some money together for her, just in case.

When they got back to the city, the engaged couple paid a visit to Tharn’s family and were welcome with open arms. Thorn was overjoyed for his little brother, their parents had already considered Type a son of theirs for years now, and Thanya was just excited to have another brother. She insisted that Type was her new favorite brother when he asked her to be the flower girl in the ceremony. They had decided on a Western style wedding and wanted Thanya to be in it. Of course, it was equally Tharn’s decision, but because Type was the one who asked her, she gave him all the credit and, thus, all her love. Type wasn’t going to correct the misunderstanding, instead soaking up the love from the sweet little Princess. 

All that mattered, in the end, was that Tharn and Type were together and would be together for the rest of their lives. Through thick and thin, through sickness and health, through the good times and the bad. No matter what challenges came their way, they would face them together, hand in hand, side by side. They would be each other’s lasts. 


End file.
